


Hand in hand

by ReailaBlue



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReailaBlue/pseuds/ReailaBlue
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi
Kudos: 13





	Hand in hand

The sun is dancing with its vibrant light waking up lazy little birds still half asleep. The world still runs as it is. And it's another peaceful day at Mankai. 

"Heyyy guys~" - Kazunari, as cheerful as he always has, quickly rushed in.

With all his enthusiasm, he's hardly too miss. Everyone quickly turn around eying on him.

"You're being too loud first thing in the morning, Miyoshi" - It's Sakyo who spoke first.

"I hate to say this but I agree with the Money Grubbing Yakuza. Friendly McExtrovert here is too noisy" - Yuki added.

"Frooch and Yukki sooo mean! But, hora, I'm sure you'll love this" - Kazunari took something out of his pocket while he spoke - "Ta da! One of my friend at college wants to thanks us for our help during their last play sooo they gave me free tickets for our college festival"

"I don't see any interesting if Izumi isn't in it" - Masumi coldly comments.

"Hey, stop saying that" - Izumi sighs when she heard Masumi mentioned her name.

"C'mon, there're gonna be sooo much fun!" - Does not know when too give up, Kazunari kept on introducing - "It's gonna be super duper wide as it was made as treasure hunting game. Therefore there'll be a lot of cool prizes and they even put on a show we can study from"

"I hope there'll be lot of triangle prizes!" - Mitsumi excitedly said.

Some of them started to have interest in the festival Kazunari introduced. They soon had sparkle in their eyes like puppies waiting for their treats.

Izumi, somehow could read the moment. A festival wouldn't be a bad idea to her. A break once in awhile might actually help improving everyone bonds even much more stronger than now. Plus, there'll also be a show, it'll also be a good chance to study from the other troup. The only problem is will Sakyo allows them to all go and enjoy the day.

"What's a troublesome!" - Sakyo sighed as if he has had enough.

"Uh... Sakyo-san, I don't think it's gonna be any troubles if we go. A break once in awhile isn't bad, you know" - Izumi said.

"Yeah, c'mon Frooch, director is with me on this!"

"I don't say that you can't go. If the director say so, do so" - He replied with no enthusiasm - "But an old man like me may have to skip this part" 

"Then you all can stay home. I'm gonna be the only one Izumi need to go to the festival with" - Masumi stood up and got closer to Izumi.

"Yeh... No!" - She coldly refused, then, she quickly turn to Sakyo - "C'mon Sakyo-san, sometimes having fun with everyone isn't that bad"

"You maybe a shitty old man but we're all happy to tag you along" - Azami smirked.

"What the hell did you just say?" - Sakyo once again rose his voice out loud.

"That we're all going to my college festival" - Banri laughed out loud at Sakyo at he spoked.

And so, with Sakyo's give up face, they all went to that festival.

\----

"Wow, I never imagined it's gonna be this crowded" - Izumi commented when she saw a huge group of people gathering around.

"Hey, hey! Now, here's the fun part. In order not to get lost and enjoy the festival, I repaired the raw. With this we can slip into pair and enjoy the festival" - A box magically appear on Kazunari's hand. Then, he gave the raw to everybody.

Izumi opened her. Her paper said she's number 3. So that means whoever got number 3 is her partner for the rest of the day? 

"Hey!!!! So everyone has the same number will be on a team! Let's she which team of us can hunt the treasure down first. Everything is written down super eazi to read in the poster I gave ya" - Kazunari looking around then grabbed Masumi - "Oh, Massu!!! We're on the same team"

"No hell. I'll be on whatever team Izumi in" - Masumi quickly ducked. With that, Kazunari easily falling to the ground.

"Ouch!" - he yelled.

"Haha, this is going to be fun I guess" - Omi smiled gently - "I'm number 5"

"Then look like we're on the same team" - Tsugumi smiled gently as a reply - "Looking forward to work with you"

"Me too"

Soon, every slipped in their pair but Izumi, Sakyo and of course, Masumi who is not willing to be on the same team with anyone but Izumi.

"Uh... Sakyo-san? Does that mean you have number 3 too?"

"Yes, I guess so?"

"You can switch with me! I'll be her partner!" - Masumi stared.

"Um... Masumi, please respect the rules. It's important to strengthen the relationship with you and everyone else, okay?" - Izumi awkwardly said.

With her words, Masumi had no other choice but to go with Kazunari. He's not happy of course, but, that's an other story to tell.

"Sakyo-san... Paring with me is that kind of bad? You don't seem to happy"

"It's nothing like that" - he sighed - "Maybe paring with you is the most meaningful thing that happened. But... An old man like me... At a festival playing game... It's not something you can just imagine"

Hearing that, Izumi couldn't hold back. She let out a light smile.

"It's not that bad. I mean, at least you're not the only one who getting old. We'll get old together. So don't say such thing"

Hearing so, Sakyo let out a light smile too. He knew she meant good. He knew she did not think much about her words as he does. But still, her words did light up in his heart.

Putting all of his defenses down, he reached out and fingered through her hair. A smell of strawberry rose gave him a peace in his heart.

"I really don't know what to do with you" - he whispered.

Little did he know, all that action made her heart skipped a beat. Normally, she would refused anyone to stock her head like that. Yet, she doesn't know why she would not push him away. All she knew at that time was butterflies in the stomach. It felt nice having his fingers ran through her hair like that.

"W-We... We're really should get going" - she blushed.

"Yeh... So, what we do now? You have a plan, do you?" - he stopped his fingers then gave her a seriously look.

"According to Kazunari's poster, the treasure is hidden as a prize in one special stand. So I guess we can try playing all the game they have and try to get the prize?"

"You're seriously going to do that?" - he asked.

" C'mon, it'll be fun! I promise!" - Izumi smiled and pushed Sakyo forward.

With that, they get into the festival.

The food stand, the bubbles shoot stand, the guessing the actors stand... They went through many different stand, yet, they didn't get any treasure Kazunari was talking about. The sun go up high. It's noon. Yet, the only prizes they get was some stuffed toys. As they were about to give up, a college girl approached them. 

"Hey, you couple over there, do you want to participate in our game. Our prize is quite amazing. Ranked third place you can have the special curry spice. Second, you get the couple key chains and first you can have amazing couple rings"

The girl talked so much that can give anyone a headache. Sakyo opened his mouth, about to refused to that noisy girl but, Izumi was faster. She quickly replied with a yes and sparkle in her eyes. He signed. He should have known that she would really want that curry spice.

"Good! The rules are simple. All you have to do is tight your hand with this" - the girl said as she tighten their hands with a plain silk - "Walking through the maze, getting through our challenges. And don't ever let go of each other's hand till the game is finished"

That college girl didn't let any moment wasted, she then quickly pushed them into the maze near by.

"You might hold hand now! Good luck"

Then, the girl quickly disappeared to find her next "victims".

Being alone that close, both Izumi and Sakyo did not know what to say. Their hearts started to beat loudly as drums. They knew it was because their feeling fill with all heart and soul. Yet, they also did not want the other to know. Being childhood friend then now they're co-worker. Just one change in ones heart could turn the world upside down. They yet to know what the other feels. That's why they wouldn't want to put any risks loosing what they already had.

Slowly, Sakyo was the one who reached out first. His finger tips gently touch her. In a tick of moment, both felt electric run through their vein. Their hearts get louder and louder and they prayed for the moment to last yet the other did not realize their feeling.

"W-We probably should go"

Izumi lower her head. It's hard to look into his eyes at that point. A feeling she tried to hide for so long now just breaks out and consumes her. Her voice became softer as Sakyo's aroma rose.

"Yeah... We'll get that spice for you" - he gently said and used his other hand to give her a light pat. Then they all get going.

They slowly walked through the maze hand in hand. Even though many challenges appear as playing ping pong, eating soba... They did never let the other's hand go even for just a sec. Warmth from the other gave them the eased feeling that they hardly ever had. A pleasant feeling soon filled in them as they wished they could be like that forever.

Time soon flew, it's late in the evening. And they finally got themselves out of the maze. With all their performance back then, too bad for Izumi she couldn't take the third prize but the first prize instead.

"Congratulations! You two can let go of the other's hand now" - One of the staff said as he untied them and gave out their prize.

Suddenly, awareness filled in the air. They both quickly stepped back.

"Umm... Sakyo-san..."

Izumi called. She knew, she's risking yet, she also doesn't want to lose his warmth. The gentle warmth she had with her all day.

"Yes?"

"Would... You mind if I borrow your hand again...? It's getting cold"

Sakyo opened his eyes wide. But soon, he smiled and grabbed her hand. If she's giving him a change, he won't let it go. 'cause whatever it is, she's the only one he doesn't want to lose.

"When do you even know to take care of your own self?"

"I can take care of it perfectly fine" - she pouted.

"Yeah, like hell" - he smiled - "What will you do without me?"

"Guess I never imagined that. I always love a day when I open my eyes and still she you with me" - she slipped out. As soon as she realized that, she quickly covered her mouth.

"Me too" - Yet, to her surprise, he answered.

"Wait... Does that mean you're also..."

He stopped her with a light kiss on her head.

"What if I say I am?"

The wind blew by giving others pass by chilly down to bones. But not to the lovey dovey couple. Hand in hand once again. And this time, rings on their fingers too.


End file.
